Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)
The Colonel is the main antagonist in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ''despite his small role (the majority of Spirit's scenes either focus on the Cimmaron horses, Rain, or Little Creek with him). He is the commander of a Cavalry Battalion bent on dominating the Western United States and taking it from Native Americans. Background Personality & Appearance The Colonel is loosely based on Lt. Colonel George Armstrong Custer in both personality and appearance. Like Custer, The Colonel has long hair, a moustache, a goatee, and wears a neckerchief. Also like Custer, the Colonel is mostly calm and collected, although his temper often flares, such as when he tried to shoot Spirit after being thrown off his back. He is temperamental, harsh, emotional, courteous, organized, level-headed, observant, negative, eager and loud. Powers & Abilities The Colonel is shown to be a very skilled horseback rider, being the only member of the Battalion able to stay atop Spirit while riding him, and only being thrown off when taken by surprise. He is also a knowledgeable cavalry commander, initiating a perfectly executed and presumably victorious attack on an Indian Village, as a well as a capable leader, commanding the respect and loyalty and occasionally the admiration and fear of his men. And he is portrayed as able with a revolver, being able to shoot Rain at a mild distance. Information Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' After Spirit is captured by the United States Army, he meets the Colonel. The Colonel has his men attempt to tame Spirit, but the horse manages to outsmart the other riders. Spirit is then ordered to be tied to a post for three days without food or water. The army captures a Lakota Native American named Little Creek and Colonel gives Little Creek the same punishment as Spirit. The next morning, The Colonel attempts to ride Spirit and to Spirit's dismay, he cannot buck the Colonel off of him. Sometime after Little Creek and Spirit break free of the ranch, the Colonel and his army attack the Indian camp. The Colonel points his gun at Rain and shoots her, causing her to fall into a river. Spirit kicks The Colonel off of his horse and runs off to save Rain. When Spirit destroys the locomotive, the Colonel and a couple of wranglers follow him and Little Creek. After Spirit jumps over the canyon for freedom, an army man raises his gun towards Spirit. However, the Colonel stops the man from shooting Spirit and gives the horse and respectful nod. Spirit nods back and the Colonel parts away from him. Trivia * The Colonel is voiced by James Cromwell. * He is the only Dreamworks character to ever smoke. * As of 2016, he is the last Dreamworks character to fire a gun, and the last traditionally animated character to hold a gun. * His horse is named "Granite". Gallery Spirit.colonel.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg|Colonel's rehabilitation pl:Pułkownik (Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny) Colonel, The Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Horsemen Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Murderers Category:Cruel Characters Category:Grumpy Characters